


I'm Not Going to Lose You

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Lots of torture, Protective Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Riley is kidnapped and Jack isn't going to stop until he has her back.





	I'm Not Going to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving all the amazing comments you leave and the amount of kudos, they all mean so much to me.  
> This is probably one of my longer fics, I've been working on this for about a year now and I'm still not totally proud of it but still, here it is.  
> This is day 14 of My Christmas Fic Challenge  
> Enjoy, L.

When Riley got home from a long day at 2:00 am, all she wants to do is sleep. Once she stepped into her small apartment she went straight to her room, she kicked off her shoes, then made her way to her closet. She rummaged through her closet for a few seconds then put on a pair of pyjamas. A pair of simple back short and a black tank top to match. She stumbled over to her dresser to take her makeup off but stopped when she heard her front door click open, she thinks nothing of it, she was always hearing things in the apartment. She honestly thought it was a neighbour getting home and continued to remove her make-up. It was when she heard footsteps slowly come toward her door. They were loud and heavy, like army boots stomping all over her apartment. Her heart began to race a million beats per second and her palms became sweaty. She managed to pick up her small lamp quietly and walked slowly to her door. Trying so hard not to make a sound. She stood a few feet behind her door, her legs felt weak and she thought her knees were going to collapse from under her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
The door slowly creaked open, the person didn’t notice she was behind the door and walked further into the room. It was a man as far as she could tell and he wore a black mask covering his face. It matched the rest of his black outfit. When he turned, they both froze or at least that’s what it felt like for Riley. She looked at him and saw his blue eyes, bright blue eyes. His skin was clearly white. He reached over to grab her but she dodged him slightly, then smashed the lamp over his head. He fell to the ground but she could tell he wasn’t fully out, more so fazed. The lamp was smashed into tiny pieces that covered her floor when she tried to move she felt a stinging sensation in her left leg. A shard of glass was sticking out of her leg. She pulled it out with a small wince then ran out of her room with a slight limp, jumping over his limp body she made a run for her door.

  
She ran out of her room and grabbing her phone and keys, the tiredness seemed to leave her body as she ran to the door, her hands now shaking violently as she fumbled with the door. The sound of army boots fills her apartment again and she finally got the door open. She takes a few steps out but the blue-eyed man came up behind her and grabbed her hair, yanking her violently into her apartment again. She fell back hitting a wall but she bounced back and punched him in the face. It didn’t seem to even faze him, but her hand was in so much pain. She took a different route and kicked him, unfortunately, he caught her leg flipping her around and into his arms. He wrapped one of his arms around her neck and held it there. He slowly picked her up, arm still around her neck and her legs swung back and forth trying to get air into her lungs. She could feel herself fading in and out. Her head felt heavy, and she lost feeling in her arms and legs. They went limp. She tried with everything in her being to stay awake but soon everything went black.

  
As her eyes fluttered open all she felt was pain, her head was pounding and her eyesight was fuzzy. Her body ached, she felt like she had been thrown down a flight of stairs. Maybe she did, she can't remember anything. She assumed she had at least two broken ribs as even with the smallest movement she would hurt. Trying to move her hand to touch her aching head, she found she couldn’t move her hands. Looking down they were tied to a chair like the rest of her body. Duct tape trapped her legs and arms to the chair and some sort of belt held her torso from moving. Riley tried to move and get free but she was stuck and even if she did untie herself she didn’t know where she was or how to get out. Not to mention the amount of pain she felt left her almost immobile.

  
The room was too dark for her to see an exit. The only light source was the small lamp over to her left but the light was shining almost directly at her so she couldn’t see anything around her.

  
When she tried to get out of her restraints the second time she heard a door open and close but she couldn’t hear where from. Everything seemed to echo. She heard army boots, they were loud and bounced off the walls. Riley could feel him stalking around her.

  
Waiting for him to make the first move, she stayed quiet and didn’t move. The person walked in front of her and stayed there. They stopped moving and waited for her to make the first move and when she looked up to see a blue-eyed man, his blue eyes just looked at her, they were so bright and vibrant. He didn’t say a word or move just stood in front of her and stared. Like she was some sort of meat.

  
“What do you…” she tried to talk but his hand connected with her cheek, a burning sensation filled her cheek.

  
“I never gave you permission to speak.” His hand slapped the other cheek, hurting more than the last.

  
He stood there as she sat in the chair neither of them made a sound for a few minutes and it was making Riley restless. She didn’t try to speak again but she kept her head held high. She could tell from his eyes that he too was getting restless and impatient. His hands kept clenching into fists like he wanted to hit something or in this case someone.

Within seconds of noticing his hand, he punched her in the face.

  
She groaned and could fell her eye swelling up. It hurt like hell and she wanted to cry so bad but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Her eye quickly turned a nice shade of pink red and purple a wonderful combination. When she looked up, she was hit again. This time in the middle of her cheek. It didn’t hurt as much but it to turned red instantly. Riley was hit one more time, in the temple although he missed her eye. She was scared to look up but he grabbed her chin, pulling it up to take a picture of her bruised face. Her left eye was bruise along with the connecting cheek. Her right temple though had small droplets of blood coming from a cut he left her.

  
He played with his phone as Riley tried to recover, that last punch made her feel extremely dizzy and if it weren’t for the chair she was sitting in she would be on the ground. She could feel herself losing consciousness. The blue-eyed man disappeared into the darkness for a few seconds and came back with a cloth and put it over her face. She wanted to fight back but she couldn’t even move, the last thing she remembers is pain before she faded into the darkness once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The team was supposed to be at Phoenix at 8:30 sharp, they have an important case. Mac and Jack were there but Riley was nowhere in sight. Bozer was not let in on this one, he was told to stay in his lab with his “Toy’s” for some unknown reason. Making the other two boys extremely nervous.

  
He had called three times already and was on his fourth when Mac finally spoke up. “Jack, calm down. She is probably on her way.”

  
“She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago,” Jack said dialling her number for the fourth time. It went straight to voicemail and he was ready to call again before Matty walked in.

  
“Off your phone Jack, we have an important case,” she said walking to the front of the room followed by some young man.

  
“We can't start the case without Riley,” Mac said.

  
“Riley is the case,” Matty says and point to the young guy with a computer. Jacks face fell and pure fear came over him. He couldn’t handle another one of her secret missions.

  
The man pushed a few buttons and a photo of Riley apartment showed up on the screen but it was completely trashed. Everything was almost or completely broken, nothing was where it was supposed to be. Jack had to sit down, he’s seen this happen enough times to know she was kidnapped or worse.

  
“Now I need you to stay calm, all we know is someone took her but we don’t know who, we got this picture this morning” A picture of Riley with a black eye, bruised cheeks, and blood coming from her forehead showed up on the screen. Jack closed his eyes and turned away. Seeing Riley like this broke something inside of him.

  
“Do either of you know who could have done this or wanted to,” Matty asked sadly.

  
“No,” the boys say in unison.

  
“Okay well…” she was cut off by the tech guy.

  
“They sent a video.”

  
“Why isn’t it on my screen” she gave him a death glare and he quickly brought it up. It showed an unconscious Riley tied to a chair, the person filming circled her. He then set the camera down on tripod putting Riley in the centre. He stalks over to her, grabbing something from off the table beside him, but the bad camera angle didn’t let them see what he had. It was a bucket of ice water and they heard it when Riley shot up gasping for air.

  
He hit her right in the face as soon as she did, giving her a few punches to her stomach and from her ear-piercing scream, Jack knew he broke a rib but to Riley, it was another broken rib. She doubled over in pain and a tear slipped from her eye. She was trying her best to show no weakness but to no avail.

  
He rips her shirt open, then continues to completely cut it all off. The team couldn’t watch. All of them felt like this was some sort of violation, seeing her being stripped of her clothes. A small sports bra and shorts were the only things covering her body. Only causing there to be more worry in all of the team. The blue-eyed man then dumped another bucket of freezing cold water on Riley, she gasps sharply, trying to breathe like he held her head under the water.

  
“Its time for the fun to begin,” the blue-eyed man said, he walked over to a table and picked up a knife. He held it up to the camera, then stalked over to Riley, who was still trying to shake the drugs he gave her out of her system. When she saw the knife every hair on her body shot up and all her muscles tensed. She pulled hard on her restraints but nothing. The man spoke but this time in a deeper voice “I want John Walker in the flesh at the mall on the east side with no one else, I also want 40k, and all the information on him deleted. For every ten minutes, you waste I mess up your girl and maybe I’ll even get creative.” He said as he dug the knife into her, dragging it slowly across her stomach. Riley screamed in pain as he did it three more times all over her torso. Each time she would scream louder and by the final cut, the tears had started to form in her eyes and her body was shaking. She was cold, in pain, and losing air from holding her breath for so long.

  
Jack on the other side couldn’t look, the anger started to form. “We have to find her. And when we do I’m going to put a bullet in his head.”

  
“Jack” Matty warned.

  
“No Matty.” He said and he heard Riley scream again, his head shot to the screen. The man had dragged the knife across her arm, going deeper this time. The tears fell freely from her eyes as the blood drip everywhere. On the floor, onto her shorts. He grabbed a gun and held it to her head.

  
Jack stood up abruptly as the man on the screen spoke “And after 24 hours I shoot” he said lowering the gun and throwing it back on the table before leaving a sick smile on the screen, ending the video.

  
“I sent the video to tech, they are trying to find where it was sent from. The man sent it from his phone but it doesn’t seem to be a burner phone. So, we are trying to track his phone” the tech guy grabbed his computer and left the room.

  
Jack started to pace. He started a timer on his phone for the ten minutes. He needs to know how much more times Riley would be in pain and he really didn’t need to set a timer because on the dot they would get a video of him hurting her all over.

  
Burning her, cutting her, hitting her, waterboarding her. Every time she could hear her scream and it broke his heart. The look in her eyes broke something in him, he didn’t know how much longer he could take it, let alone how much more Riley could take. Every time they got a video he could see the life fade from her eyes.

  
“What is taking tech so long. It has been two hours.”

  
“Jack they’re doing the best they can” Mac tried to get to him, but at this point, nothing could calm him down.

  
“Well it's not good enough, it has been two whole hours. Do you know how many times she has been burnt or cut or waterboarded? 25 cuts, 12 burns, 6 beatings and she's been waterboarded three times. So, no they are not doing there best. If they where she'd be home already” he finally exploded. Both Matty and Mac knew this moment was coming, it was only a matter of how long it would take.

  
Jack gave up on her once and he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. “We need to find her we just have to,” he said out loud but it was more to himself. Trying to get himself to calm down.

  
“We’re going to find her okay. I promise she is strong. You know…” Mac was cut off by the alert that meant they were getting another video from the blue-eyed man.

  
“You guys its been over two hours, you wanna see the state of your girl?” he asks picking up the phone and showing Riley. Her body was covered in at least cuts, burns and bruises. Blood was everywhere, covering most of her upper body and she was wet and shivering. Jack turned away he couldn’t see her like this anymore. As he turned toward the door the tech guy was back running frantically to the room.

  
“We got a hit...” Jack ran out of the door and down to the car as fast as he could. He was going to find her and bring her home safe.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack was the first out of the car, Mac followed shortly after, then the rest of their team. Jack didn’t think twice before kicking down the door and rushing in, his gun ready to shoot anyone that got in his way. It was so far from protocol but he could care less for that at the moment. His phone went off which meant Riley was going to get hurt, he hated to say it but he waited until he heard her scream and followed the noise down the hall. As far as he could tell this building hasn’t been touch in decades, it was simply collecting dust and was practically waiting to be a spot for kidnappers. It was far out of the way and no one has been there for at least 25 years.

  
Riley scream could be heard through the whole building, he signalled for his team to take the back stairs. He wasn’t letting this guy go anywhere. He walked up the stairs quietly. Riley screamed again and he knew exactly where she was. The last room on the left. He rushed to the door kicking it down, his gun held high ready to shoot the man that was holding Riley captive. But he stood frozen, much like the rest of the team.

  
The blue-eyed man had a gun to Riley’s head. His face still covered by the mask.

  
“Drop your weapon,” Mac said from behind Jack.

  
“Do you have what I want?” he asked one hand was around her neck the other held a gun to Riley’s temple. Jack ran the last few minutes threw this brain; how did he know we were here. There was no way he could have untied Riley within them opening the door, he cursed himself for thinking he was too loud. None the less Riley was still in pain, it was written all over her face.

  
“Let her go” Jack growled. His face hard as he looked at the man but as soon as his eye laid on Riley everything in him soften.

  
“You okay Riles?” Jack asked she was obviously having a hard time standing. Her legs struggled to keep her body standing and she winced every time the blue-eyed man moved. The amount of blood she lost and is still losing was way too much for anyone in the room to like. Her blood was dripping from all areas of her body and everyone felt guilty for looking at her forcibly naked body. Her whole body shivered from the ice-cold room. The whole room beside the blue-eyed man felt horrible for Riley and wanted to get her out as soon as possible.

  
She gave a small nod, he knew she wasn’t okay but they made eye contact, which was good because her captor didn’t notice. Maybe she was okay for a split second or maybe it was just adrenaline but she gave Jack a look and he put his finger on the trigger. This man was going down.

  
“You have 10 seconds to let her go or I am shooting,” Jack said and ignored the worry look Mac was giving him. He was lucky Jack was giving him a chance to let Riley go but still no matter how good of a shot he is, this man was using her as a human shield. There was no way he could get a shot in.

  
“10. 9. 8…” Jack started to count down and Riley moved in his arms so she was standing as straight as her aching body would allow. The man didn’t seem to really notice so when Jack got to one she reeled her arm forward and back elbowing him twice in the stomach which made him stumbled back slightly and dropped his gun. Riley dropped and Jack took the shot, hitting him right in the chest.

  
Everything after that felt like it happened in slow motion. The man dropped, Mac went over to check the guy's pulse. Jack stood still for a moment then ran to Riley’s limp body.

He got on the ground, right next to Riley and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched when Jack touched her shoulder “Hey it's just me. Okay. I got you baby girl. I got you.” He brought her into a hug and she clung on to him like a leach. Jack tried to be careful of her wounds but they were everywhere and she was clinging onto him so hard it was hard not to touch a few.

  
She pulled Jack as close to herself as possible.

  
“It’s okay, I’m here. I got you.” He repeated.

  
He looked down at her and noticed she was still in her bra. “Hey. Just give me a second” he said softly into her ear. He pulled her off and took off his own jacket. He put it over her to cover up her naked body, then she latched onto him once again.

  
“Is he gone?” she asked tears falling freely from her eyes. She was slightly embarrassed. Not only was she in her underwear but she was crying and no one besides Jack had seen her break down before. At first, she tried to stop them and hold them back until she was behind closed doors like she usually did but this time nothing could stop them.

  
“Yeah baby, he’s gone.” He stroked her hair and he heard the ambulance and saw the lights through the barred windows. Jack looked over at the man he shot. And didn’t regret a thing. This man deserved to die, for everything he did to Riley. Jack tried to pick her up but she let out a small scream followed by a moan when he put her back down. That man defiantly broke a rib.

  
“It hurts,” Riley said just above a whisper, those two words broke Jacks heart into a million pieces. The way her voice cracked and the clear pain that came from each word, not to mention the pure look of terror and discomfort was written all over her face.

  
Riley was starting to fade in and out. Her cuts burned and her face throbbing in pain. Her whole body ached, her wrist had marks from the restraints, she had nail marks in her palm from digging into them when he would injure her. Her neck bruised from his headlock. She lost a lot of blood and it was really starting to affect her now. Clearly, those few minutes she got to save herself was pure adrenaline.

  
“Yeah I know Riles but the ambulance is here and I have to get you to them,” he said as he manoeuvred his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Riley cried out in pain. Her ribs throbbed and her wounds started to open and bleed again. The blood was everywhere but Jack didn’t mind that is was all over his favourite shirt and leather jacket. The only thing that matter was that Riley was safe in his arms.

  
He carried her slowly down the stairs and out the door, straight to the stretcher that was outside the ambulance.

  
“What happen?” one of the EMTs asked as he lightly placed her on the stretcher.

  
“The guy had her tied to a chair, she was beaten, cut and burned, oh and waterboarded a few times. She also has a lot of open wounds and I think a few broken ribs. But mostly lost a lot of blood.” Jack held her hand as they looked at her injuries.

  
“Thank you, we got it from here,” she said as they started to move the stretcher into the ambulance. Jack let go of Riley’s hand and that’s when Riley started to freak out. She didn’t want to leave Jack. She needs someone that she knew to be with her and to be honest all she wanted was Jack.

  
“No, Jack. Jack” she screamed with whatever energy she had left. When they started to roll the ambulance, she lost sight of Jack and at that moment it wasn’t okay.

  
“Hey, Baby. I’m right here” the EMTs stopped and looked at Jack. He simply nodded and hopped into the ambulance.

  
“Please don’t leave me. Please” Jack's heart broke again. Her voice was so weak and little, it brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t like seeing Riley in this much pain.

  
“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I promise” Jack said grabbing onto to her hand again, just as the ambulance was about to move. Riley was finally safe and she felt her eyes grow heavy, mainly from the blood loss but still, it was sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Riley woke up in a panic, she had a nightmare, she was still in that room with that evil man. He was beating her and cutting her all over. And in her dream, she didn’t make it through. She woke up screaming when the gunshot went off in her head.

  
Her body shot up and excruciating pain spread through her body, tears were rolling down her cheeks and sweat covered her body.

  
“Hey, what's wrong” she heard from her side and saw Jack wrapped in a hospital blanket sitting in a chair that was way too small for him.

  
Riley didn’t respond, Jack quickly walked over to the bed and sat beside her and pulled her into a hug “Its all over, I promise.” He stroked her hair and cooed calming things into her ear until he heard her breath even again. He went to lay her down but Riley's grip just tightened on him.

  
“Please don’t leave me.” She hated feeling like such a wimp as she whispered just loud enough for the two to hear. She felt so helpless in this situation, she now blames it on the blood loss.

  
“I’m not going anywhere I’m just going to go get you something.” Riley slowly lets her grip on Jack go and sat back against her many pillows and wiped the tears from her eyes.

  
He first gave her a drink of water and she gave him a weak smile in return, taking the cup and drinking it dry.

  
“I also brought you this” she handed her his snuggy.

  
“Its better than these hospital blankets,” he said as he helped her put it on.

  
“What wrong with me?” she asked more to herself than Jack while wiping away her tears, she could barely get a simple snuggy on.

  
“There is nothing wrong with you, anyone else would be freaking out in this situation, they wouldn't even be able to close their eyes or be on there own.”

  
“Isn’t that what I’m doing, I mean…” Jack cut her off “No there is nothing wrong with you. You’re still the perfect Riley I knew last night. And besides the fractured ribs, everything should heal in a few weeks. The ribs with take a month but after that, you be the same old Riley” he tried to cheer her up and it did a little. "You'll always be my Riles, no matter what."

  
“Thanks, Jack” she gave him a weak smile.

  
“No problem kid, I’m always going to be here to keep you safe. And hey I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

  
“I love you too Jack.” Jack went back to his chair and pushed it to her bed. He reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it. Riley was asleep in minutes, but Jack made sure she was really asleep before he closed his eyes too.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
